


darkness hides from her eyes

by NoGood_InGoodbye



Series: Lost In Love [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGood_InGoodbye/pseuds/NoGood_InGoodbye
Summary: “I’m going to play the song,” Beca’s voice shook slightly. “But I need you to stand right here and close your eyes. Just… take it all in.”Or: Scheming is done, Chloe is (slightly) oblivious, and Beca has her shit together.Sequel to 'to be so lost in love only to find yourself again'





	darkness hides from her eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isacabral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/gifts).



> I do not own Pitch Perfect or the song I Choose You. Credits go to their respective owners.
> 
> The song is the acoustic version of [I Choose You by Sara Bareilles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHine4bOaiM)
> 
> This is unedited (I just wanted to post before I fall asleep, hahaha)

Billboard’s top singles played softly in the background as bright blue eyes flitted over the paper she was grading. Soft humming accompanied every song as long slender fingers played with the tips of fiery red hair. Chloe smiled as a familiar tune started playing, the playful melody of a piano filling the stale air of her empty classroom.

She could still hear the excitement in her girlfriend’s voice when she’d told her that Emily had gotten a full album recording deal and that _she_ was the producer in charge.

Her lips curled at the familiar alto of her favorite (and only) aca-child. The collaboration of Emily, Cynthia Rose, and Beca’s soulful lyrics washing over her like gentle waves. She flicked her wrist as she gave a final check to her last paper and organized the tests before slipping them into her desk drawer and locking it. Her things were packed and she was already standing when the radio host’s voice followed the song’s outro.

“And that was from one of the hottest selling albums today, Emily Junk’s _Most Girls_ produced by the world renowned DJ, Beca _‘Effin_ Mitchell. In related news, the DJ and music producer is said to be dropping a brand new single sometime this week and the only hint the DJ has dropped is that, according to her twitter, she swears it is and will forever be the most favorite song she’s ever produced, so stay tuned for that.”

The redhead’s brows furrowed at the news, having heard nothing about a new song from her girlfriend. Usually, the little brunette would be jumping off the walls telling her all about the new songs and artists she’d be working with. She’d never _not_ told her something before.

Confused and curious, she turned off the radio in the corner of her classroom and made her way out to the parking to head home. She needed to have a chat with her favorite brunette.

Once in her car and out of the school’s parking, as she was just about to call her girlfriend, her phone rang.

“Em?” the confusion in her voice as clear as the furrow in her brows.

Her aca-child’s chipper voice replied, “Hey Chloe! You’re already off work, right?”

“Yeah, why? Something wrong? Are you okay?”

“No! No, nothing’s really _wrong_ , per se, but I kind of need your help? I’m really sorry if I’m disturbing your night but everyone else I’ve called is busy and Benji won’t be back until tomorrow morning and—”

“Em, what happened? What do you need?”

“I… I know it’s not that big a deal but I’m having my first interview with Jimmy Fallon in a few hours and I’m trying to decide on what to wear and how to style my hair and makeup and everything and normally I’d ask Benji or call Stacie but she isn’t picking up and I don’t know if she’s dead or working or getting it on so I called you but if you and Beca have plans I can just—”

“I’ll be there in twenty, Legacy,” Chloe interrupted the girl again, a soft smile tilting her lips. She loved the legacy and found the girl’s rambling quite endearing, but if no one spoke up, she knew the girl could talk for days on end. She still didn’t know how Benji did it.

“Thank you _so much_ , Chloe! I’ll see you soon!” Emily hung up and Chloe chuckled before calling up her little DJ.

The pick-up was almost instant, “Hey babe.”

The redhead’s smile only grew, “Hey, are you home yet?”

“I’m on my way, you?”

“Ah, well, Emily just called me and is asking for my fashion advice for her interview later tonight.”

“And she didn’t think to call _me_?”

“You still haven’t gotten out of your plaid phase, Becs. I think she’s pretty smart not to go to you.”

“Hey, I make plaid look _sexy_.”

“I don’t think Em can pull it off like you, babe.”

“Touché. So, you’ll be home late?”

“I’ll try not to take too long. She should be able to do her own hair and makeup, I think.”

“Alright, see you. I love you.”

Her tone softened, remembering the first time they’d told each other, “I love you, too.”

The call ended but the dopy smile stuck to the redhead’s lips all the way to Emily’s apartment.

After graduating the year before, the legacy had moved in to Los Angeles with her boyfriend to work under the same record label as Beca, working closely with the producer as the label’s newest talent. The pair had moved into an apartment only half an hour away (ten minutes without LA traffic) from the couple’s and emergency calls and friendly favors had quickly become a norm between both duos.

Minutes later, Chloe was riding the elevator up to the eighth floor and was knocking on the front door of apartment 8B.

“Chloe! Thank you so much I love you!” Emily said in one breath as she pulled the redhead in for a crushing hug.

Chloe returned the gesture happily and let herself get ushered in by the tall brunette.

“Okay, so I was debating between this grey one with sleeves, or this black one, or this other one,” Emily herded her into her room, one hand checking her phone as she led the redhead past her open bedroom door, where three dresses were laid out on her bed.

It took Chloe a full ten minutes of looking back and forth between the dresses and Emily—who seemed to be waiting for something on her phone? A call, maybe, or a text?—and holding them up against the younger girl to decide. She quickly decided on the black dress in the middle, “This one. And then just wear your hair down slightly curled and put on camera makeup only.”

Emily blinked, eyes rising from her phone screen, shock clear on her face. The girl clearly hadn’t expected the older woman to choose _that_ fast. “Oh, um, thanks! Could you, maybe, help me a bit with my hair?”

The redhead’s brow quirked as she pursed her lips. “Do you still need me for that? I mean, I could, but it’s just that…”

“Oh,” the disappointment clear in the girl’s small pout and hunched shoulders. “You need to get back home?”

Chloe shot the girl an apologetic smile, moving in for a quick hug before making her way out the room. She felt bad, truly, but she knew Emily could handle her own hair and makeup and she had her own brunette to catch. “Sorry, Em, I’ve been trying to catch Beca all day. Anyways, I’m sure you’ve got this. You’re gorgeous, don’t sweat it.”

The younger girl replied with a tight-lipped smile as she followed her out the room, eyes on her screen as her fingers frantically flew across her phone. “Thanks, Chloe. Sorry for making you late.”

The redhead gave the girl one more hug, smiling sincerely, “It’s okay, Em. This is a big deal for you, so it’s important to me, too. I’m sure you’ll do great. I’ll definitely be watching!”

Chloe caught the strained laugh that left the girl’s lips but before the older Bella could comment on it, she was pushed out the door with a quick, “Okay, thanks, bye!”

 _Strange_ , Chloe’s brows furrowed as she made a move to knock, but after the fourth knock with no reply, she figured the younger girl was already preparing for her night. With a sigh, she turned on her heel and made her way back to her car, slipping in and driving off with jumbled thoughts about the encounter. Before she could call Emily to make sure the girl was okay, her phone rang again. Today seemed to be a Bellas emergency day, apparently.

“Stace?” she greeted the caller.

“Hey, Red! I need a favor.”

“If it’s about Aubrey, then the answer’s probably yes.”

“This isn’t about Aubrey—or, well, it is, but not really? I’m stuck here at the Cliff, you know, the place you and Beca showed me before? I set up a date for us but now I can’t get back ‘cause my car broke down.”

“Oh no, have you called the—”

“Yep, tow truck can’t come in until tomorrow, though. Could you just pick me up so Aubrey doesn’t worry? She’s working overtime tonight and I don’t want her to go home to an empty apartment or have to fetch me.”

“Of course, Stacie. I’m on my way.”

“Thanks, Red!”

Chloe sighed as she dialed up her DJ’s number, frowning slightly the thought of coming home so late and prolonging whatever conversation she was hoping to have with her girlfriend.

“Hey babe, you near?” from the background noise on Beca’s end, Chloe could tell the brunette was still in her car.

Chloe couldn’t stop the slight groan and pout as she replied, “Stacie called. Her car broke down and she needs me to get her from the Cliff and bring her home.”

“Can’t she just call a cab?”

“She’s at the Cliff, babe. You know cabs don’t go there.”

“I know, I know, but I haven’t seen you all day. I miss you.”

“Aw, Beca, I miss you too. Don’t worry, I’ll be quick. I love you.”

“I love you more, nerd.” The brunette ended the call before Chloe could retort and the redhead grinned at the subtle competitiveness of her girlfriend.

She arrived at the Cliff half an hour later, the trees surrounding the Cliff’s path bathed in a golden glow. The redhead spotted the brunette’s car sitting in the parking but found it empty, which meant that the girl was probably still at the top, probably packing up the date she’d planned.

With little determined huff, the redhead followed the path up the hill, silently praising herself for choosing to wear flats that day instead of her usual “teacher heels”, as Aubrey had dubbed them. The climb was quiet but calming. The shadows littered the grass and dirt, mixing with the setting sun’s golden rays.

As her foot reached the top of the path and her eyes came in full view of the cliffside, she expected to see Stacie waiting in the field and maybe a bit of a stunning cliffside view.

She did  _not_ expect to see her girlfriend standing in the middle of the field with a bouquet of purple tulips and forget-me-nots.

Her voice was soft, shocked—and more than a little bit in awe, “Beca?”

“Hi,” was the girl’s breathy response, her footsteps brining her forward to stand in front of the frozen redhead.

Pink lips opened and closed as bright blue eyes stared into stormy blue. Words escaped her as the only thoughts that ran through the redhead’s mind were that she it wasn’t an anniversary or birthday or holiday and that she’s dating the most amazing woman in the world.

An amused smirk curled the brunette’s lips. “Chlo?”

The redhead couldn’t stop the tears from welling up, her grin following the tears that started to fall. “Beca…”

Her girlfriend only grinned, gently handing her the flowers before guiding her to the picnic blanket she’d laid out in the middle of the field. The soft glow of the sun lit the field a gentle yellow, as if gold littered the grass and the world before them were heaven itself. Chloe felt like it was.

Chloe could see Beca’s soft smile as she took a seat on the blanket and watched her girlfriend bring out some food from a picnic basket. It took a few more seconds, but Chloe finally found her voice. “This is amazing, Becs.”

Beca looked up from the sandwiches she was pulling out and grinned, full and bright and blinding. “Thanks. You hungry?”

Chloe laid the flowers behind her, scooting closer so she could sit shoulder to shoulder with her. She nodded, “Just a little. When—How long have you been planning this?”

A mix of sheepishness and pride flickered through the brunette’s face before a small smile quirked her lips. “For a while. Tuna or chicken?”

Chloe took the offered sandwich before quirking a brow, noting the poorly attempted topic change with a small shake of her head.

Beca sighed, realizing she couldn’t escape the explanation and admitted. “I—Um, I’ve been planning this for a long while, I guess? Emily and Stacie’s been helping me get my shit together, so, yeah…”

At the mention of the two Bellas, everything started to fall into place. The way Emily was glued to her phone or how Stacie seemed to be willing to go _outdoors_ on a weekday. What she couldn’t quite place was how _natural_ Beca had sounded on the phone—had she been taking acting lessons in the studio?

Breaking out of her thoughts, she reluctantly asked, “A part of me really doesn’t want to ask, but, what’s the occasion, Becs?”

Her girlfriend smiled nervously, shifting to pull out her cellphone from her pocket and bringing the speaker pinning a corner of the blanket towards them. “I, um, I made a song.”

“That’s kind of your job, babe,” she quipped, trying to tease away the nerves that tensed her girlfriend’s shoulders.

Beca chuckled but shook her head, unlocking her phone and turning the speaker on as she set something up. “Yeah, but, well, you’ll hear.”

Chloe paused, remembering why she’d been so eager to get home in the first place. “Is this the new single you’re supposedly releasing this week?”

Sharp stormy eyes flew to ocean blue, wide with surprise. Her gaze softened, though, as a smile grew on both women’s lips. “Yeah. I want you to be the first to hear it.”

“I better be the first to hear it,” she couldn’t stop her grin from growing, nudging her girlfriend’s shoulder lightly with her own.

Beca rolled her eyes, her smile betraying her supposed annoyance. As her focus returned to her phone, the brunette breathed in deep before placing her phone and the speaker on the floor and standing up. Chloe’s brows raised in confusion, but she took the hands offered to her and stood up as well, letting her girlfriend lead her closer to the edge of the cliff.

“I’m going to play the song,” Beca’s voice shook slightly. “But I need you to stand right here and close your eyes. Just… take it all in.”

The redhead’s head tilted, but the pleading look in her girlfriend’s eyes made her agree. She nodded once before facing the skyline and closing her eyes.

The soft strum of a guitar started to play in the background, the all too familiar husk of her girlfriend’s voice humming along behind her. The sound of the first verse felt like a breath of fresh air.

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing_

_Let the sun fade out to a dark sky_

_I can’t say I’d even notice it was absent_

_Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_

A soft smile graced the redhead’s lips, the smile only growing as she felt warm, slender arms slip around her waist. The full, smooth voice moving from the speaker to her ear as Beca sang softly along.

“ _Tell the world that we finally got it all right_

 _I choose you_.”

She could feel Beca pull away, her eyes fluttering open at the next line, breath hitching as the words registered in her mind.

“ _I will become yours and you will become mine_.”

Her eyes stung as her heartbeat tripled, turning around to find her favorite person in the universe down on one knee, smile soft and warm as she held out a ring in one hand.

Her hands flew to her mouth, choking back a sob as Beca continued to croon softly.

“ _My whole heart_

_Will be yours forever_

_This is a beautiful start_

_To a lifelong love letter_.”

She couldn’t control her tears as she nodded over and over again. She didn’t need to wait to hear the actual question. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

Beca slipped the ring on to her finger before Chloe managed to grab her wrists and pull her back to her feet, pulling her in for a searing kiss. It was salty and warm and slow and full of so,  _so_ much love. The redhead pulled away, laughing as Beca gently wiped her tears away.

“I love you,” Chloe whispered, resting her forehead on hers, staring into warm, steel eyes. “I love you so, _so_ much.”

“And I love you. So _so_ much.”

Chloe laughed, pulling her girlf—fiancée—in for another kiss. She pulled away, voice airy and light and so, so happy. “I love it. It’s the best song _ever_.”

Beca laughed, pecking her quickly before untangling herself from her embrace and picking up her phone to pause the song that had already started to repeat itself. “I’m glad you think so, because the label’s releasing it tomorrow night and I kind of want to post about my amazing fiancée before that happens.”

“Stealing the hype from your own song? My, my, my, Ms. Mitchell, such an attention seeker,” Chloe swayed towards her, temporarily distracting the brunette with a saucy smirk.

Getting her bearings back, the DJ smirked proudly, “That’s soon to be Mrs. Mitchell-Beale, actually.”

Chloe’s face softened, “You want to take my name?”

Beca blinked, “Oh, uh, well, if that’s okay? I mean, if you want that? I kind of, um, yeah…”

Chloe chuckled, swooping in for a quick peck to save her floundering fiancée. “I’d love that.”

That was all she needed to say to give Beca back the confidence she needed to smirk and say, “Besides, who wouldn’t want to take the name of the sexiest woman alive?”

“Such a charmer.”

“And you’re a tease,” Beca rolled her eyes, smile fond as she pulled the redhead in by the waist and held her phone out to take a selfie. “Smile, babe.”

Chloe grinned and placed her left hand on the brunette’s cheek, pulling her in for a sweet kiss just as the camera went off.

With her compass tattoo and new engagement ring on display, the impromptu photo quickly became both girls’ favorite. The rest of the world seemed to agree, too, as the picture exploded on Instagram. Beca’s cheesy tags becoming the Bellas favorite teasing ammo for the next few weeks.

The redhead couldn’t help but melt every time she heard the song on the radio or saw the photo pop up on the internet. They were reminders of the girl who loved, loves, is loving, will love her. They were reminders of a love worth finding.

**Author's Note:**

> I _might_ make a little snippet of exactly _how_ Stacie and Emily helped or another one of when they first said "I love you" but I dunno. Those are all just ideas for now, hahaha. Tell me what you think and if you have any requests or prompts, feel free to comment them!


End file.
